videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos: Robin and Daisy's Moveset
Here is the reveal trailer and moveset for Robin and Daisy, One of the many challengers in Super Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos Reveal Trailer: * (Sam, Daisy and Robin are hanging out with Rivet, Widget and Socket) * Robin: What you got there? * Daisy: An invitation to Super Smash Bros Lawl. I can't wait to be in Lawl. * Robin: Lawl? I want to be in Lawl * Daisy: Good thing I have two * Robin: Cool! * Robin and Daisy: Then let's go! * Rivet: Wait a minute. You go into Lawl... without bringing a few of inventions? * Robin: We'll take them * (Splash Art: Robin and Daisy Goes All-Out Of This World!) Moveset: Robin: * Up Smash: Arching Headbutt * Down Smash: Spins * Forward Smash: Swings his trick or treat bag * Dash Attack: Slide * Neutral Attack: Punch, Punch, Kick * Forward Tilt: Kick * Up Tilt: Uppercut * Down Tilt: Leg sweep * Neutral Air: Kick * Up Air: Flip kick * Back Air: Dropkick * Down Air: Multiple Stomps * Forward Air: Overhead Punch * Up Throw: Throws opponent into the air * Down Throw: Slams opponent on the ground * Back Throw: Throws opponent behind himself * Forward Throw: Throws opponent in front of himself * Neutral B: Teleputty Arms * Up B: Bubblegum Balloon * Side B: Sam * Down B: Switch Up * K.O Sound 1: "No!" * K.O Sound 2: "Haah!" * Star K.O: "Aaaaahhhhh! * Taunt 1: He says "Let's do that!" * Taunt 2: He says "Are you with me?" * Taunt 3: He says "You still can't touch my comic books" * Win Pose 3 (When playing as Robin): He says "Great! We saved the earth" Daisy: * Up Smash: Swings her trick or treat bag upwards * Down Smash: Spins * Forward Smash: Swings her trick or treat bag * Dash Attack: Strikes with both arms extended forward, then quickly spreads her arms out * Neutral Attack: Punch, Punch, Kick * Forward Tilt: Kick * Up Tilt: Uppercut * Down Tilt: Leg Sweep * Neutral Air: Spin * Up Air: Kick Up * Back Air: Dropkick * Down Air: Stomp * Forward Air: Overhand punch * Up Throw: Throws opponent into the air * Down Throw: Slams opponent into the air * Back Throw: Throws opponent in front of herself * Forward Throw: Throws opponent in front of herself * Neutral B: Present Cannon * Up B: Rocket Ride * Side B: Video Camera Shoot * Down B: Switch Up * K.O Sound 1: "Robin!" * K.O Sound 2: "Why am I so itchy?" * Star K.O: "AAAAAHHHHH!" * Taunt 1: She blows up a bubblegum * Taunt 2: She says "You can't wait that long" * Taunt 3: She says "You're so weird" * Win Pose 3 (When playing as Daisy): She says "I am a winner, Again!" Both: * Final Smash: Big Energy Ball * Win Pose 1: Both gives each other while saying "Yes!" * Win Pose 2: Robin wants "Who wants my box of raisins?" then Daisy laughed * Win Pose 3 (When playing as both): They both jumping on the couch in victory * Losing Pose: They both sit on the couch in defeat Category:Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos Characters